


Havenville

by Bellacarter, lilous_ritts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellacarter/pseuds/Bellacarter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilous_ritts/pseuds/lilous_ritts
Summary: Following a promising lead JJ finds himself in the seemingly quiet town of Havenville, but the only thing he finds the attention of is from some of the mysterious locals on him.





	1. The beginning

   Dead end lead, after dead end lead, is all JJ seemed to able to find lately. Although, finding something more than just meaningless local wives tails is one of the hardest parts in his line of work. Either no one wants to talk to you, or the people who do never have anything useful to say. But out of all of JJ's time working as a hunter he's learned sometimes the best leads just come to you, which is how JJ ended up in Havenville. While he was passing through some small towns North and West of Haven, he heard people talking openly about the stories they always heard from their parents, grandparents, and the likes about strange occurrences surrounding the near by town. 

   Of course Haven has your standard old lady that lives by herself that all the children call a witch, but even the adults still try to avoid her house, the elderly woman's name was Mrs. Brimble as I found out by a fellow passerby on the street whispering to her friend about her. Strange noises come from the woods and gossip about people you don't ever see before the sun sets on the horizon. To the more extreme of how when a ship would sink, or how someone would disappear near the ocean then a charming and alluring stranger happened to always be in town the next day, no one knowing quite exactly where they came from or where they would leave to. It's somewhat normal for a town to have one maybe even _two_ of these at most, but all of these strange happenings plus even more unknowing and unusual things, it just doesn't make sense, which made it a lead worth following.

   From the stories JJ had heard, he didn't quite know what to expect of the town and its inhabitants, but one thing he's learned is that one of the best ways to get a feel of a town is to head to a lowly bar. The more run down, the better. In this case, it looks like it'll be a small dive bar, complete with a flickering neon sign called _'The craft'_.  The inside wasn't the worst he's seen, with well-worn wood floors, a currently unused pool table sitting towards one corner, booths and tables scattered about with a few patrons milling about, with only one other person here standing behind the bar. At least it was one of the bars with better lighting than the other places he's been to and the music wasn't half bad. It had an interesting atmosphere to it, that's for sure.

   Trying not to attract _too_ much attention to himself, JJ moved towards the bar, the bored eyes of the bartender snapping to him as he sat down. She quickly moved from her position of leaning on the bar watching some sports game and tapping her fingers to the music. Getting a better look at her JJ saw that she was a slightly taller than average women, with dark red hair pulled into a ponytail with some hair lose in the front slightly covering one of her gray- no blue eyes. 

   "So, what can I get you?" The redhead asked once she made her way over, curious eyes looking over JJ.  "Whatever the best beer you have on tap is." People are always more open to talking once you help them make some money.  

   "Anything else?" She asked, setting the beer down. "Well, I was hoping you might be able to tell me a bit more about the town." He asked rather casually. "Never been here before?" The redhead asked, quirking an eyebrow while leaning slightly onto the bar. "Nope, I just got here." JJ said, taking a sip of his beer. 

   "Well Haven is a smallish town by the sea, with an excess of bars, aren't you just _lucky_ you ended up in the best one?" She said with a slight teasing tone draping her voice, making JJ laugh quietly to himself. 

   "There has to be more than that, aren't bartenders _supposed_ to know all about the town they live in?" JJ pushed, he had a lead and needed to find where it went. "Not really, most of the stuff I hear is just gossip from the locals and occasional drunks stumbling about." She said with a small shrug.

   "Well, is there any good gossip going around?" He tried with impatience in his voice, noticed ever so slightly by the mysterious woman. "Well," The girl said, suddenly looking around the bar before leaning in close to whisper in his ear. "There _has_ been talk about this enigmatic stranger in town," He could feel her hot breath against his ear, and her lips brushing ever so slightly against his skin. "He just showed up and has been trying to learn all about the town, no one even knows his name." She finished, moving back a smirk on her lips, eyes twinkling. Apparently, she found herself to be _very_ amusing.

   "Jean-Jacques Leroy, but just call me JJ." Catching the charming smile made him alone crack, causing him to smile back at the woman in front of him, "Well JJ, I'm Erin." Through the night JJ kept trying to get information out of Erin, but found nothing more than what he could learn just walking around town.

 Well, night one wasn't **_exactly_** a success. 

   Neither was night two, or three, and he almost thought night four would end up being the same as the last. A visit to another bar doing just as much as a visit to others until he got back to his room, pulling out his phone from his pocket a ripped piece of paper fell.

   JJ didn't remember writing anything down, but when he looked over the paper he saw unfamiliar hand writing, but what really was important was what was written hurriedly on the small scrap of paper.

**' _Stop while you still can.'_**

 "Huh, guess tonight _wasn't_ a failure after all."


	2. The Library

   Arguably, the worst and best thing about a small town is that news spreads _exceedingly_ fast. So when Erin heard from John that some guy had been in Stumblers last night asking the same questions as the guy from the night before, she had a strong feeling that something was up. Which in her case, lead her to the library a few hours before she had to open _'The craft'_.

   The library was easily one of the oldest buildings in Haven, having survived three different fires she still stood proudly, barely looking worse for wear. Stepping into the accustomed building she was contentedly hit with the familiar smell of worn books. In all the years Erin has lived in Haven the inside of the library always looked and smelled the same, which left her feeling happy at the familiarity. She quickly spotted who she had been looking for, dark eyes behind glasses watching her from his spot behind his desk, an open book lying forgotten in front of him. 

   "I take it you got my message?" Erin asked in a hushed voice when she reached him leaning over his desk ever so slightly. "Yeah, Yuri is already here."  Otabek replied, seemingly unaffected by her. 

   The dark haired man moved from behind the desk, putting up a little sign saying he'll be a moment. Erin followed him up to where a small set of couches that had been placed aside for reading on the upper layer. Sitting on the couch opposite of the way they came sat a blonde, scrolling through his phone. "Yura." Otabek spoke, alerting the youngest of them to their presence. Emerald green eyes scrutinizing the pair as they sat down across from him with a unbeknownst scowl upon the prettied face.

   "What _exactly_ is this about anyways?" The blonde asked in an annoyed tone, pushing back his lose blonde locks over his shoulder and putting away his phone. "Well, a new person is in town once again, but he might be trouble."  Erin spoke with a undertone voice, pulling one leg under her in a subtle manner. "Exactly what _kind_ of trouble?" Otabek asked, seemingly unfazed by the remark and focused his gaze over at her. "I don't know for sure, but this guy showed up three nights ago at the bar and started asking invasive and suspicious questions." The redhead replied casually.

   "So, we had to meet up just because some guy was _flirting_ with you?" Yuri asked obnoxiously, rolling his eyes. "Fuck **_off_** , I'm not an idiot." Erin replied bitterly, glaring daggers at the blonde on the other side, "The _first_ night I thought he was just flirting and didn't think anything about it, Until last night." Erin continued, pausing momentarily to see if anyone had any more smartass comments. "Last night John, one of the bartenders at Stumblers, came in and started talking about this unrecognizable dude who came in abruptly and kept asking about the town and legends and all that shit." She finished, seeming to have shut Yuri up for the moment.

   "He could've been just a writer." Otabek suggested, shrugging his shoulders slightly afterwards. "No, he didn't give off that sort of vibe, and writers always tell you that they're here for work instantaneously. They always think it's something that'll make you more open up more to airing out your own towns dirty laundry or some shit."  The redhead said aggravatingly, leaning against the plush back of the couch letting her hair trickle down. "And you're absolutely  _sure_ that he isn't, you know?" Yuri asked, seeming to become suddenly very anxious at his thought.

   "Yeah I'm positive, I did a little test and there's nothing there."  Erin said, letting out a sigh. " _Fuck_." Yuri whispered quietly to himself, letting his hair fall back around his face. "Do you know **anything** about him?" Otabek asked, his eyes seeming to have darkened with bitterness glazed over. "Just his name, and that he's of legal age to drink. Nothing that can really help us out unfortunately." 

   "So, do you have _any_ kind of a plan?" Yuri asked, looking over at her with a bored stare. "I actually happen to have an idea, but it's not a guarantee that it'll cause him to leave." Erin said, looking back across at Yuri. "Well, let's hear it." The blonde grumbled, becoming more annoyed.

   "Well, he's been going to a different bar each night and there's only one left, so I was thinking one of us could go and maybe slip him some type of warning." Erin explained watching their expressions change. "No, we're not hurting anyone." Otabek dismissed, both him and Yuri staring her down with displeased looks. "I know that, but he doesn't. We can just slip a small note into his pocket or something. Just a little something simple and ominous, like- ' _Leave while you can',_ just something to try to scare him off."  The redhead continued, seeming to calm them down.

   "And who do you expect to slip him the note?" Yuri asked, arms crossed against his chest. "Well, I was sorta thinking you could do it." Erin said shyly, trying not to upset once more. 

   "Why _me_?" Yuri asked, annoyance draping his voice. "I work nights, and where he's going to go tonight is The Bronze. He wouldn't really notice if someone happened to bump into him, I doubt you would be the only one." Erin said trying to convince him. 

   "What about Lada?" His voice seeming dreary by his own words only to have Erin speak right after. "Just take her to Mrs. Brimble, she'll be perfectly fine with her." 

   "I don't even know what he _looks like_." Yuri stated, trying to find some kind of reason not to go. "You'll know who exactly who he is, just look for the guy with dark hair and an undercut that isn't Beka and is tall." Erin explained, chuckling at the small punch she received on her arm for that comment. 

   " _ **Fine**_." Yuri relented, sinking into his seat. "Well, tell me how it goes once you've done it, I need to go get the bar ready." Erin said, after checking her watch. "I'll walk you out." Otabek said standing up just as she did, while shooting a questioning look towards Yuri. "I've got wait for Lada." He said waving a hand dismissively as he pulled his phone back out. 

   The walk back down was quiet, neither one wanting to initiate a conversation about the worrying situation at hand. Erin let out a deep breath as they reached the door while turning back towards Otabek, before giving in and letting her thin arms wrap around the mans large stature, pulling him into a tight hug. "Just- please stay safe, _okay_?" She almost whispered, before moving back and fixing some of the hair that fell into her eyes. "Can you maybe make sure that Yuri gets home alright after tonight?" Erin asked, blue eyes meeting softening brown. 

   "Yeah, I will don't worry." Otabek said, in the same hushed tone as Erin. "You stay safe too." 

   Erin just nodded before taking a deep breath and heading out the door, walking down the familiar streets down to "The Craft". 

   That night seemed to drag on forever, she was practically buzzing with nervous energy until she finally received a text from Yuri causing her to jump slightly at the anticipated and sudden buzz in her pocket.

_**Yuri: It's done.** _

   Erin couldn't help letting out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Quickly, she texted him back telling him good job before getting back to work, finally able to focus.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and shout out to my amazing editor Lilous_ritts! You can hit me up at Bc-writes on tumblr.


	3. Research

  The library never really had much traffic. Sometimes Otabek would go days without anyone coming in, and when someone would it was usually one of the same six people. He never really minded it though, especially days like today when he could hear the rain beating down on the roof in a calming and rhythmic way. Knowing no one ever braves the weather he could just relax in his chair behind his desk, coffee in one hand and a book in the other. 

   Otabek was content to spend his day this way until he heard the heavy door to the library creak open in a quickened manner. His eyes narrowed as he watched a tall, wet figure come into the building while fighting his umbrella and watched as his drenched clothes dripped every other second falling to the ground causing Otabek to restrain an irritated groan, but to his surprise the taller man seemed to flush at seeing Otabek watching him struggle. Once he finally managed to close it, the stranger made their way over to Otabek, clearing his throat before speaking.

   "I was hoping you could help me with some research." The stranger said, flashing a charming smile. "And what kind of research would that _be_ exactly, sir?" Otabek asked, eyes studying the strangers face watching as the strangers eyes darted in every other direction, not meeting his eyes. 

   "Well, I'm looking at the history of the town, and thought I would see if you had any books or newspapers I could look at." He couldn't help but feel the sneaking suspicion that this must be the guy Erin was talking about, but it was still his job to help out the passing people that entered the library. "We have copies of almost every edition of the local newspaper." Otabek answered, already moving from behind his desk to show him where they could be located.

   "Perfect!" The taller man said cheerfully, following behind Otabek in a childlike manner. "You know, I don't think I caught you name." He claimed, seeming uncomfortable in the quiet Otabek was all too comfortable with. "Otabek." The shorter man said. "Well, you can call me JJ."  

   "So JJ, why _are_ you researching our town?" Otabek asked, he was by no means a dumb man and was going to get whatever information he could out of JJ. "I'm a writer." Like for one, he's a **_terribly_**  bad liar. 

   "Well here's all the copies Havenville Chronicles, they are all in order of release, so please _don't_ mess them up." Otabek stated, noticing the shift in JJ's demeanor, obliviously ready to start digging for  _something_. "If you need anything else, I will be back at the front desk." Otabek informed, stealthily pulling his phone out.

   JJ didn't seem to notice, flashing Otabek another smile and a ' _thanks_ ' before busying himself with the many papers. He still hadn't noticed Otabek standing a fair amount away and him quickly taking a photo before hurrying away. 

   Once he was back at his desk, he quickly sent Erin the photo of him searching the bottom row. His phone buzzing almost immediately.

**Erin: Fuck**

**Erin: He's at the library?**

**Otabek: Yeah, he's looking at the old Chronicles.**

**Erin: Did he say why?**

**Otabek: Said he was a writer, but I'm pretty sure he was lying.**

**Erin: Yuri's going to be pissed when he hears that he's still here.**

**Otabek: Which is why I'll leave it to you.**

**Erin: You're an asshole** **sometimes.**

**Otabek: I know.**

   His small exchange with Erin helped him feel _slightly_ better, but he couldn't stand the heavy feeling of worry in his stomach. Otabek knew that there wouldn't be much that JJ would find in the papers, and if he was going from the start it would take days. And that the more controversial stories were never the real full story, but if he dug around enough he might find something that would end up giving the trio more trouble than they already had.

   Otabek quietly hoped that after the first day JJ would be so intimidated by the amount of papers that he would just not come back, but instead he came back even earlier, this time not having to fight with his umbrella. He had a coffee in hand, flashing a smile towards Otabek with a quick ' _hello_ ' before heading back to where he spent most of yesterday. The same thing happened each day for almost a **_week_**. 

   This time he showed up slightly later with two coffee's in hand, walking right up to Otabek. "I thought you might enjoy something different today." JJ said, wearing a relaxed friendly smile as always, as he set the second cup down in front of Otabek. "What is it?" Otabek asked, picking up the cup while inspecting it slightly. "A Caramel Macchiato, I really like sweet things." JJ replied, shrugging at the questioning look Otabek was giving him, before taking a small sip of the drink. "It's not too bad." Otabek confessed after a second, JJ's smile seeming to widen at his approval. "Glad you like it, but I'm sorry to say that the papers are calling me." JJ said in a singsong voice before heading off. 

   The next day when JJ should up he set another coffee in front of Otabek without a word. When Otabek mentioned it at another impromptu meeting of the trio Erin just said-  _"I thought we **weren't** supposed to bring it up when he flirts."_ To Otabek's uncomfortable displeasure.

   Once again the pattern continued for a couple of days with the new edition of the extra coffee until one day, around one, JJ seemed to have packed up and was heading out already. 

   "Stopping early today?" Otabek couldn't help but ask. "With reading papers yes, with research no." JJ said flatly, looking at something on his phone. "Then what exactly are you doing?" Otabek pried. "I just thought looking around the town would be a good way to do some researching, and apparently there is this weird old store that only opens on strange days. So, I'm heading to check it out." JJ explained, looking up from his phone once he was done. "See you tomorrow Beks!" He called out cheerily with a wave before heading out with a slight bounce in his step. 

   Otabek froze for a moment at the nickname, before pulling out his phone to text Yuri.

**Otabek: Hunter is heading your way**

**Yura: Fuck me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and shout out to my amazing editor Lilous_ritts! you can hit me up at Bc-writes on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and shout out to my amazing editor Lilous_ritts! you can hit me up at Bc-writes on tumblr.


End file.
